Quest For The Thing That Smells Good
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Sequel to 'The Best Pet'. Someone's on a mission to get something wonderful, but will they succeed? One-shot.


Tip. Toe. Tip. Toe.

My claws click as they move across the soft flooring, in the mute darkness of the night, which wasn't silent at the same time. I move slowly to not give away my position. If this quest fails, I'll never get to try this ever again. It'll be a complete failure.

I feel bad for leaving my master's feet in the middle of his slumber, but I would return after this mission. He would never know I was even gone.

His large dwelling is much larger than I- it feels as if I'm in the middle of a giant. Finally, I reach the edge of the mountain, the part where it was slanted just right for me to climb down. Step-by-step, my claws firmly grasp onto each hallow-sounding rock as they creak one-by-one as I pass over them in the night. I must avoid other objects my size on the sides of the flattened rocks, and eventually I find my way to the bottom of the mountain.

I look back up and survey my work. A whole mountain I came down. A whole mountain I had to scale when I came back. But, I brought this upon myself. The greatest reward in the land awaits me in the middle if I can complete the job. It not only looks good; it smells enticing. But I have been denied it when it was introduced and hidden away last night. The biggest of the creatures I lived with had hidden it, unknown to him I knew where he put it.

Why it was hidden from me, I wasn't sure. All I knew was I couldn't complete a part to my bucket list of my life until I did this. I wince as I also trip over something my eyes didn't catch, but I continue going on, proud with my effort.

Soon the warmth and comfort of the ground below is gone. My click clacks of my feet become slightly louder as I stepped onto a sort of cold, white stone beneath me. My feet absorb the cold as I ignore it and move slower to make less noise; less noise to alert the Master to my disappearance.

But I was too smart. Too clever. Sniffing out with my powerful nose, the object of desire is found. I perk up and move closer, sniffing it out with each step. Soon, I find myself in front of the cave with a door on it. I try to jump up to pull on the handle quickly, but it fails. Growling, I tried again. No dice.

Taking in a breath, I step back a few feet, ready my legs to jump, and _woosh! _I manage to grab the handle and pull the door before falling down, the crash of my body a bit loud, but I silently pray that no one heard. I moved around to the crack of the length the door opened, and push it open with my body. Looking up, there are three levels of the cave I must climb.

Joy. But, embracing the cold that met me when I entered the cave, I use all my might and pull myself up on the edge of the first step. I smile and quickly examine what's around me.

Vegetables. Good, but not what I'm after. I walk forth and gently pull my paws onto the second level, my claws securing on the edge of it, and I pulled myself up again. I looked around again.

Meat. I smile at it, but close my eyes in determination. There's a greater prize, and I'm right below it. I'm almost there; I won't settle for this object which is less. Going forward and pulling myself up in the same fashion I did the last step, I stare at the large blue bowl over my prize- right in front of me!

I push the bowl over by tipping my nose under the bowl, and pushing it up and over. Finally, I stop and gaze at what I got to. The golden layers of some sort of cream surrounding a delicious-smelling center. I slowly step over to it, and is about to stick my tongue out and taste perfection, before...

"Hey, how'd you get here?"

I groan as I'm pulled away by my master, Danny. His eyebrows raise at me.

"Gosh, Susette. Y'know, there's a reason why I don't let you, a skunk, eat chocolate cake."

I only look at him in the best way I can to ask "Whhyyyyy?"

He cracks an amused smile, pulls the bowl over the treat again, and starts to carry me back to his room. Looking back at the rectangular cold cave with a door, I whimper a bit. Maybe he'll have some sympathy.

Danny stops and looks at my soft brown eyes. He only sighs, puts me down for a moment, and goes to the cave. He opens it effortlessly, and my heart jumps with excitement. He then closes it and approaches me, and I get excited. Finally, sweet suces-

Wait. It's only a slice of meat. Sighing, I make myself look happy and gratefully take the slice of meat, and he picks me up and smiles as I chew on it. After we get back into his room, he places me back next to his pillow, and he lays down, and sighs. He smiles at me and strokes my back, and I purr happily.

Maybe I didn't need the item that I craved. I was already happy as it was.

**I don't own DP! This is a sequel to The Best Pet, where Susette is craving some chocolate cake with buttercream frosting on it. Hoped you liked Susette's point of view!**


End file.
